Digital Love
by Darkness Shade
Summary: If you've read my DDR stories, then you should know what to expect...my feelings for the dancing pizza girl.


****

Digital Love

A songfic by Darkness Shade

A/N: The song 'Digital Love' is owned by the music group, 'Daft Punk'. So I don't own that…nor do I own the character Charmy Anderson from Konami's line of Dance Dance Revolution games…with that in mind, read on…and be kind, since I've never really made a songfic before. Words in brackets are song lyrics.

----------------------------------------------

Ryan tossed in his bed as he was stuck in another bout of fitful sleep.

"Ugh…why? So…" Ryan said in his unconscious stupor.

Ryan was having another bad dream…one of many he had been experiencing for too long.

"Ack!" Ryan shouted, waking up, "Not again…its only 4 am."

Ryan lay there, wishing he could have a good dream for once.

"It's been so long since I've had a good dream…not since that one so long ago." Ryan said, getting up and turning on his laptop, "I won't be getting back to sleep, so I might as well do something."

After booting up, Ryan stared at his desktop picture, a certain green-haired girl's picture all over it.

"Charmy…" Ryan said, closing his eyes and remembering.

[Last night, I had a dream about you.

In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you.

And it looked, like everyone was having fun.

The kind of feeling, I waited so long.]

Ryan was playing a Dance Dance Revolution 5th mix machine, pushing as hard as he usually does.

"You shouldn't push too hard, man." A friend of Ryan's said, "Don't want you to pass out."

"You know why I push, Scott." Ryan said, pointing at the dancing character at the screen, "Her."

"Yeah, I know how infatuated you are with Charmy." Scott said.

"I can't fail a song…can't let her down." Ryan said with a smile.

"Whatever man…just don't hurt yourself." Scott said before leaving.

Ryan stood there, catching his breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nani?" Ryan said, turning around and seeing a green-haired girl, "Ch-Charmy?"

"Hello Ryan." Charmy said.

"How?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Your love guided me to you." Charmy said.

"How…how did you know how I felt about you?" Ryan asked.

"I could always hear you, Ryan." Charmy said, leaning on the machine, "Whenever you would dance with me…when you'd talk to me because no one else was there."  
"Oh my…" Ryan said, "So then you know quite a lot then."

"Yes, but…I'm here for you now." Charmy said, wrapping Ryan up in a hug.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Ryan said, blushing.

"Sure." Charmy said, pushing start on the machine.

[Don't stop, come a little closer.

As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger.

There's nothing wrong, with just a little, little fun.

We were dancing all night long.]

"You're really good Charmy." Ryan said, hunching over from playing so long.

"Thanks." Charmy said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"And here I thought all you could do was those crazy routines Konami programmed." Ryan said with a laugh.

Charmy giggled and smiled at Ryan.

"Well…they'll be closing soon." Ryan said, inching close to her.

"I see…well…" Charmy said, unsure of what to do.

"I know…" Ryan said, placing his arm around her, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Charmy smiled, wrapped her arms around Ryan and kissed him.

'Wow!' Ryan thought as he held her close.

[The time is right, to put my arms around you.

You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too.

But suddenly, I feel the shining sun.

Before I knew it this dream was all gone.]

"I love you Charmy." Ryan said, opening his eyes, "Charmy?"

Ryan was lying in his bed, alone in the silence…sunlight coming through his window.

"Charmy…" Ryan said before sighing heavily.

[Oh, I don't know what to do.

About this dream and you…I wish this dream comes true.]

Ryan sighed as he came out of his remembrance.

"Charmy…it felt so real." Ryan said, running a finger over Charmy's cheek on his computer screen, "Oh well…maybe one day I will find happiness."

Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes as he typed on his computer.

[Oh, I don't know what to do.

About this dream and you……will make this dream come true.]

The next day…

Ryan was out, off towards his local arcade.

"I can guess why you're here." Said Scott.

"Yep." Ryan said with a nod, getting on the Dance Dance Revolution 5th mix.

With that Ryan pressed start as the announcer shouted a slightly different phrase,

"Charmy is waiting for you…"

[Why don't you play the game?

Why don't you play the game?]


End file.
